


For Him, I'll Rage

by TServo



Series: Tattooed [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TServo/pseuds/TServo
Summary: Chanyeol hasn't quite learned all of the tricks to communication. But he knows what he wants and he's not afraid to go for it.And he's an idiot.





	

“The girl just grabbed my ass. Right there in front of everyone, in front of the cameras. I was so shocked I didn’t know what to do.”Chanyeol sighed, running his index finger along the edge of the water glass on the table in front of him. “It was all over YouTube and shit. I know Ji Seok saw it. He just never gets jealous. I mean, I am a fucking world class idol. People love me. And nothing. It’s like he doesn’t care that thousands of people want to get in my pants.”

“Yeah, but those people are fans. He’s not an idiot. He knows how this works.” Kyung Soo pushed the food around on the plate in front of him with his chopsticks before giving up on the meal and laying the utensils down. “The fans are everything to us, but at the same time, it’s not like we know them as individual people. It’s hard to get jealous of a faceless mass.” He set his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands, looking at Chanyeol, trying to reassure him.

“I know, but I just feel like I would really like it if he got a little jealous.” Chanyeol brought his arms to the tables and laid his head on them like a pillow. Closing his eyes, he continued talking, more to himself than Kyung Soo, “There’s just something about the idea of him getting all possessive that seems reassuring. I mean, we can’t exactly claim each other publically, so I guess the idea of him secretly being pissed at someone because they get too close to me is nice.”

“The guy risked his entire career to be with you. He is continually risking his studio and his business to be with you. That isn’t proof enough of how he feels?” Kyung Soo smirked, lifting his head from his hands and leaning back in his chair.  “He puts up with your bullshit schedule, your international fame, and your fucking pouting. That isn’t reassuring?”

“I know. I know all of this.” Chanyeol rolled his head around, not lifting it from his arms, but angling himself so he could see his best friend. “I just...I don’t know...boyfriends get jealous. It’s what they do. I want that too.”

Kyung Soo raised his eyebrows in question, “Do you get jealous?”

“All the damn time.” Chanyeol stated, matter-of-factly. “I mean, I don’t always _say_ shit to him about it, but I hate it when I find other people’s stuff at the studio. I have to be so careful about even being seen there, let alone leaving shit, that I can’t stand it when I find some other guy’s hoodie just sitting on the couch. And I can’t stand it when we’re at events or parties and other people get to hang off his arm or touch him, and I have to act like we’re fucking work colleagues that collabed once and became buddies.”  

“That sounds like you’re more jealous of how other couples get to act, and not so much jealous of specific people in Ji Seok’s life. Am I right?” Kyung Soo tapped his fingers on the table, drumming out a rhythm. “I mean, it’s jealousy, sure, but not exactly what you’re looking for from him.”

“I guess that’s true.” Chanyeol sat up in his seat, taking a drink from his nearly empty water glass. “But I would lose my shit if I saw someone trying to get all up on that. I know that he wouldn’t do anything. I don’t think that he’d even notice if someone was trying to get all sexy times with him.”

“So, again, you’re depressed because your boyfriend trusts you to the point that if someone hit on you - which happens all of the time, I might add - he wouldn’t lose his shit because he knows you wouldn’t do anything.” Kyung Soo sighed in resignation. “Channi, you’re being an idiot. It doesn’t make sense.”

Chanyeol huffed. “I didn’t say it made sense. I said that I’m depressed.”  He ran his hand through his hair, leaving the dark red mass ruffled and askew.

“You should talk to him about it.” Kyung Soo said, shrugging his shoulders.

“No,” Chanyeol replied. “I should _do_ something about it. I mean, if I want something, I should take the necessary steps to make it happen.” He rose from his chair and put his water glass back onto the yellow tray containing his unfinished lunch dishes.

Kyung Soo stood quickly, his own chair loudly scraping the floor as he pushed it back with the back of his legs. “Chanyeol, I really don’t like the sound of that. You should talk to him. Don’t do anything stupid. You know how he feels about talking stuff out”

 

“I’m not stupid. I won’t fuck anything up. I’ll just…” He didn’t finish his sentence as he walked away from the table, carry his dishes to the tray return in the SM cafeteria.

 

_______________________________________________________

 

**To: Ji Seok**

Dude, your fucking boyfriend is an idiot.

He has his panties in a twist about something

And you should be prepared.

 

**To: Kyung Soo**

Oh Shit. What is it?

Did I do something?

 

**To: Kyung Soo**

Honestly can’t think of anything I did

 

**To: Ji Seok**

You didn’t do something.

That’s the problem.

 

**To: Kyung Soo**

What? What am I supposed to be doing?

 

**To: Ji Seok**

Can’t tell you.

Bro Code.

Can’t break the confidence.

 

**To: Kyung Soo**

Seriously?

 

**To: Ji Seok**

He’s gonna be a fucking idiot.

You’ve been warned.

 

_____________________________________________________________

Ji Seok checked the time on his phone as his cab pulled up to the rear entrance of Goyang Gymnasium. He slipped money to the driver before stepping out of the car, pulling his snapback lower on his head and adjusting the mask over his face to hide his features. He was nowhere near as famous as his idol boyfriend, but he was recognizable - especially after their collaboration had been released on SM Station. He was here to support Chanyeol in the Idol Star Athletic Championships and not to draw attention to himself, so he took the usual precautions to hide his identity.

In the past, the varying events of this competition had taken place over the course of two days. This year, however, the entire thing was being compressed into a single, seemingly unending, day. The idea of being locked in the gymnasium for hours on end, on display for the fans and spectators, had seemed to bother Chanyeol more than usual, so Ji Seok had planned to surprise him by bringing food and supporting him from the stands. He couldn’t publicly acknowledge the true nature of their relationship, but they had become known as very good friends so it wasn’t out of bounds for him to participate in public events like this.

He hiked his backpack further up onto his shoulders and made his way to the waiting security guard. Ji Seok had made sure to get on the list for the VIP entrance so he wouldn’t have a hard time getting in and to a seat near the floor. It would be hard enough catching Chanyeol’s attention with so many fans shouting out encouragement and praise to all of the idols taking part in the games. After gaining entrance to the facility, Ji Seok followed the signs to his assigned seating area and dropped his bag in one of the stadium chairs before grabbing a sports drink from the main pocket and moving to the railing separating the stands from the field. He shifted the hat further back on his head and pulled the mask below his chin, improving his peripheral vision so he could better scan the crowds for Chanyeol.

After almost seven minutes of running his eyes over countless idols clad in white hoodies and black sweatpants, Ji Seok spotted his tall, lean boyfriend in the near distance, talking with a couple of members of EXO, Kyung Soo included, as well as a couple of guys from some other group he wasn’t familiar with. Ji Seok shouted out to Chanyeol, waving his free hand in the air trying to catch his attention. He knew that there was no way his boyfriend would hear in this room crowded with hundred of people and shitty acoustics, but as if by some magnetic force, Chanyeol’s eyes immediately turned to Ji Seok and a wide goofy grin spread across his face in an instant. It was one of the most beautiful things Ji Seok had ever seen.

Ji Seok watched as Chanyeol spoke first to Kyung Soo, pointing in his direction, and then leaning over to a short, well proportioned idol with blonde feathered hair, whispering something into his ear. Chanyeol grabbed the idol’s wrist and began pulling him toward Ji Seok. Kyung Soo followed them, and catching Ji Seok’s eye, gestured subtly with his head toward the pair walking in front of him as if in warning. Ji Seok had no idea what Kyung Soo meant, so he shrugged at his boyfriend’s best friend and gave his signature half smile by way of greeting.

The trio of entertainers quickly made their way over to the track in front of Ji Seok, Chanyeol in the lead, dropping the other idol’s wrist as he drew closer. He trotted up to the metal railing separating them and climbed up several rungs before catching himself short of leaning in for a kiss. “I can’t believe you came, you hate this shit!” Chanyeol acknowledged happily.

“Eh, it’s not so bad when you're on this side of the rails.” Ji Seok replied with a smirk. “Besides, I thought you might be hungry. I brought you something to eat. There’s never enough lunch at these things. Dieting idols eat a ton when they’re given free rein.” He handed Chanyeol the sports drink. “Wait here a sec.” He went back to his bag and pulled out two more bottles and a wrapped sandwich, carrying them back over to the others. “Sorry, I only have the one sandwich, but here are some drinks.” He tossed one to Kyung Soo and one to the other idol.

“Thanks, Ji Seok.” Kyung Soo said, nodding his head in appreciation.

The other idol caught the drink and looked between Ji Seok and Chanyeol with wide eyes. “Thank you so much.” He said, smiling shyly at Ji Seok, “Is this your friend, Channi? He’s so nice.” He reached up with his free hand and pulled Chanyeol down from the railing, circling his arm around Chanyeol’s elbow and pulling him in closer. Ji Seok watched the interaction, his eyebrows pulling together slightly while he smiled at them.

Chanyeol looked down at the idol who was holding him tightly and back up to Ji Seok, his expression changing slightly, a sly smile turning up the corners of his mouth. “Ji Seok, this is Jimin, from Bangtan Sanyeondan. Jiminie, this is Ji Seok. We did a song for SM Station. He’s...he’s a friend.” He shrugged the shoulder of his free arm, looking back down at Jimin.

Ji Seok cocked his head in confusion at the way Chanyeol was dismissing him so casually in front of this kid. “Chanyeol, I got this for you.” He held out the wrapped sandwich. “It’s from the place you like. That one with the little dog on the sign.”

Chanyeol eyed the sandwich before reaching out to grab it. He pulled his arm free from Jimin’s grip and unwrapped it. “They aren’t feeding us for another hour.” He took half of the cut sandwich and handed it to Jimin. “You were just saying how hungry you are, right, Jiminie?”

“Ooooh, thanks, Channi. How could I turn this down? It looks great!” Jimin took a bite of the sandwich. “It’s delicious.” he mumbled around a full mouth, gazing up into Chanyeol’s face. He smiled around the bite, cheeks puffed out, and wiggled in place for a few beats with enthusiasm.

“Is it that good?” Chanyeol asked, smiling down at the pleased expression on the idol’s face. “Do you want the rest? I can wait for lunch.”

 

“Really?” Jimin asked, eyeing the second half of the sandwich while still holding most of the other in his hand.

“Of course. You’re still growing. You need it more than I do.” Chanyeol gushed, pushing the sandwich into Jimin’s free hand.

“But your friend brought it for you.” Jimin said, looking at his full hands and then up at Ji Seok.

“It’s fine.” Chanyeol soothed, “It’s just a sandwich. No big deal.”

“Chanyeol?” Ji Seok questioned softly, “Chanyeol, I went all the way to…”  

Chanyeol interrupted him, “The kid needs to eat. He’s coming off promotions and going right back into the studio before a world tour.” He shrugged up at Ji Seok. “I’ll get something to eat later.”

“Chanyeol,” Kyung Soo warned from behind him.

“It’s fine.” Ji Seok sighed in resignation. “If the kid’s got that much going on, he should eat. I’m sure he’s not getting enough most days. I can get you something from the vending machine if you change your mind, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol looked up at him, seeming almost disappointed at Ji Seok’s reaction.”Oh, yeah. Of course.”

Jimin stuffed another bite into his mouth, oblivious to the awkward tension beginning to develop between others. He sighed happily as he finished the first half. “I _almost_ feel bad for my other members. But Tae smacked my ass so hard it really hurt, and Namjoon didn’t do anything about it, so it stops at almost feeling bad.” He licked his fingers off, making eye contact with Chanyeol as he pulled his index finger out of his mouth. Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up at the unintentionally sexy move. He moved his hand to Jimin’s shoulder and gave it an approving squeeze. The younger idol smiled, lips pressed together and eyes shrinking to tiny slits.

Ji Seok watched the interaction and then looked over at Kyung Soo questioningly. Kyung Soo rolled his eyes and gestured at the two young men with both hands as if to say ‘it’s your problem.’ Ji Seok looked at him closely, eyebrows pulled together. Kyung Soo shook his head in annoyance and he mouthed the words ‘fucking idiot’ using his thumb to point at Chanyeol’s back.

Realization dawned on Ji Seok. Wanting to test his suspicion, he pulled his expression into one of annoyance and trained his eyes on Chanyeol, “I thought we’d have a chance to hang out more today.” He said in a gruff voice. “But you seem to have enough of a cheering section.” He turned his gaze on Jimin, completely distracted by the food in his hands.  

Chanyeol looked up at him, somewhat surprised at Ji Seok’s uncharacteristic tone. He seemed to weigh his next words carefully. “Of course we should hang out, Ji Seok, it’s just that Jimin and I have become close and I don’t get to see him that often.” the corners of his mouth turned up just enough to reveal to Ji Seok the pleasure he was getting out of this turn in the conversation.

“I see. Well, it’s good that you have such... _close…_ friends here today. It’s funny that you haven’t mentioned him before.” He pointed sharply at Jimin with his chin to emphasize his seeming distaste at their relationship and stepped back away from the railing toward his bag.

Chanyeol shifted uncomfortably, looking down at Jimin and then back up at Ji Seok, “Where are you going? You can’t leave.” He brought his hand to the back of his head and looked over at Kyung Soo who stood, watching the exchange with a disapproving look on his face.

Jimin, finally sensing the unease manifesting itself between the two men, lowered the final bites of the sandwich from his mouth and cleared his throat, “I, uh, I don’t have to hang out. Chanyeol said that he wanted to introduce us, but... I should go back to my other members anyway.” He started to take small steps backwards, away from Chanyeol.

“No, Jimin. You should stay here. I’m leaving. I can tell when I’m not...wanted.” He slung his backpack over his shoulder, feeling bad for how he was treating the kid, and turned to walk up the stairs toward the exit.  

“Ji Seok, wait.” Chanyeol plead, clearly no longer enjoying the show of jealousy. “Jimin, I need to talk to Ji Seok in private for a minute. You should go and check in with your members. Finish the sandwich. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Jimin looked between the two men before bowing stiffly. Kyung Soo closed the space between them and grabbed him by the elbow. “I’ll walk you over to your friends.” He turned to look at his best friend and subtly shook his head before urging Jimin away.

“Ji Seok, please don’t be mad. Don’t go.” He climbed back up the on rails, bringing himself closer to eye level with his boyfriend. He held out his hand, Ji Seok just out of reach.

“Why? So you can show off some other cute kid you’d rather be with?” Ji Seok whispered, the words sounding much harsher than his tone actually implied. “I guess having a secret relationship with me means that you can happily flirt with anyone else that comes along.”

“Of course not. Of course there’s no other person I’d rather be with. You know that. Don’t you know that?” Chanyeol was clearly starting to panic, unsure of how to handle the situation.

Ji Seok pressed his lips together, trying to contain his smile. “Chanyeol, be careful. People can hear you, baby.” He said the words quietly, stepping closer to Chanyeol in order to keep their exchange more private.

“I don’t care. Don’t be mad at me. I was being stupid. I...I don’t know why I was being so stupid.” Chanyeol was flustered. He was gripping the metal bar so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Ji Seok placed his hand on top of one of Chanyeol’s, squeezing it gently. “Yeah, you were being stupid.” He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, letting the side of his mouth lift in the smile he had been trying so hard to repress.

Chanyeol froze for moment, narrowing his eyes at Ji Seok. “You knew? You were pretending?”

“Chanyeol, I couldn’t be with someone that I didn’t trust completely. There are enough complications in my life without that. I don’t do jealous. Neither of us can really afford that kind of relationship.” He sighed, eyes softening even more as he took in Chanyeol’s lost expression, “But you were clearly looking for something. There’s something I’m not giving you that you need.”

“No.” Chanyeol shook his head emphatically, “No. You give me everything. I just...I think I just wanted you to be more possessive. I wanted to know what that felt like.” He shifted his gaze away from his boyfriend, lowering his eyes.

“How did it feel?” Ji Seok asked leaning in, trying to make eye contact.

Chanyeol looked back up, “Not what I thought it would feel like. I...I felt like you didn’t trust me. I hated it.”

“Yeah, I didn’t like it either. I feel so bad for that kid.” Ji Seok craned his neck to look over Chanyeol’s shoulder to where the blonde boy was play wrestling with another idol. “He’s really cute. Can you give me his number?”

Chanyeol let go of the railing with the hand not currently being held down by Ji Seok and  punched his boyfriend in the shoulder. “Don’t be a dick.”

“I’m the dick?” Ji Seok asked, eyebrows shooting up, laughing.

“Oh my god.” Chanyeol groaned. “I can’t believe I let him have that whole sandwich. I am fucking starving.”

“I have another one ready for you at home for tonight, baby.” Ji Seok soothed. “Don’t worry.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
